Romeo and Sunstreaker
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: The Twins have done it again,and Prowl is noticing that his usual punishments are doing nothing to stop the pranks. He must come up with a new way to punish them,and maybe boost morale around the base. When he cathces them in his office with the book 'Romeo and Juliet',he gets the perfect idea for a punishment. Rated T for safety. I own nothing,not the characters or the books.


Romeo and Sunstreaker

"What are we doing here again?"Sunstreaker asked his twin,who was hurridly digging through a desk drawer.

"Looking for that report Wheeljack sent in here about that prank we played on him."Sideswipe said,turning on a data-pad before setting it aside.

"Yeah,who knew that he could be so touchy about his paint job? I thought he looked rather good in pink."Sunstreaker said with a laugh.

"Look who's talking, Mr.'Nobot Shall Have a Better Paint Job Than I'!"Sideswipe said,taking out more data-pads and glancing them over."Not that one, or that one. Nope,not-wait...What do we have here?"

"What is it?"Sunstreaker asked,tapping his pede."I want to get out of here."

"Look at this."Sideswipe said,holding up a data-pad.

"Again,what is it?"Sunstreaker asked.

"A data-pad."Sideswipe said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is it the complaint Wheeljack sent?"Sunstreaker asked.

"Nope,it's one of Prowl's."Sideswipe said,looking through the pages.

"Of course it's Prowl's. We're in his office! If we don't hurry up he'll find us."Sunstreaker complained.

"Hold your horsepower,Sunshine."Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me that."Sunstreaker mumbled.

"It's a humans book Prowl put on a data-pad."Sideswipe said thoughtfully."Look at these words! This is rediculous!"

"What do you expect from a humans book?"Sunstreaker asked."Now we really should get out of here before Prowl-"

"Found you."Prowl said,opening his door.

"Scrap."the twins said in unision.

"Since you're in here, we might as well go over your punishment for painting Wheeljack." Prowl said,sitting down behind the desk.

"How did you find out?"Sideswipe asked,sinking into one of the chairs. Sunstreaker sat in the other one.

"It is kind of hard to miss the only pink bot on base."Prowl said."Especially when he is ranting and raving."

The twins sighed in unision.

"What to we have to do this time?"Sideswipe asked."Double shifts?"

Prowl shook his head. He had that 'look' in his optics. That mischivous glint that the twins feared more then anything. "Extra shifts of any kind don't seen to do anything."

"Cleaning the wash racks?"Sunstreaker asked with a moan.

Again Prowl shook his helm."No,all you do is stock up on toilet paper to TP some innocent mech."

Sideswipe began to snicker at that,but stopped as Prowl glared at him. The twins then knew their punishment.

"Not the brig!"they shouted in unision.

"Anything but that!"Sunstreaker pleaded.

"Please!"Sideswipe begged.

"Calm down,the brig doesn't make you change your attitude either."Prowl said."What is that in your hand there,Sideswipe."

"A-a date-pad."Sideswipe said,handing it over.

Prowl turned it on to see which one it was."What did you think of it?"

"It was dumb!"Sideswipe said.

"Did you see those words? Who talks like that?"Sunstreaker asked.

"The humans did, back in William Shakespere's time."Prowl said.

"Who?"the twins asked,again in unision.

"The human who wrote this piece of literature."Prowl said.

"He must have been stupid to write like that!"Sideswipe stated.

"Quite the opposite in fact."Prowl said."I now know what your punishment shall be."

"What is it?"Sideswipe moaned.

Prowl went into the drawer and took out a second data-pad. He handed one to first the yellow mech,and then the red mech.

"Take these to your room and read them. Memorize them. Once you have done that,you will report back to me for the second and main part of your punishment."Prowl said."Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes,sir."the twins mumbled. They were upset that they had to read,but were surprised at the light punishment.

"Good. You may leave."Prowl said.

The twins took the data-pads and left. They went to their shared berthroom and sat down on separate berths. Sunstreaker sat straight up as Sideswipe sprawled out all over the place.

"Let's get this over with."Sideswipe said,turning his data-pad on.

Sunstreaker did so as well."_ Romeo and Juliet_."he read the title."Sounds like a romance novel."

"Romance? With Prowl? I doubt it."Sideswipe said. After a few seconds he snickered. "Hey,Sunny,listen to this."

"Don't call me that."

"' Two households,both alike in dignity.' What does that mean? How can a human house have dignity?"Sideswipe asked with a laugh.

"Maybe it doesn't mean household as in a building,but families? Two families,both alike in dignity."Sunstreaker guessed.

"That makes more sence."Sideswipe said.

"Remember,we both have to memorize these."Sunstreaker sighed.

"Yeah,yeah. I know. Let's get this over with."

Both twins fell silent as they continued to read. They stopped laughing after awile at the 'funny way it was written'. It was actually quite hard to understand,and took deep thinking to figure out the hidden meanings. They were awake all night,unable to put the data-pads down. Being twins,they both finished at about the same time.

"Wow."Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah. Who would have thought it would have ended like that?"Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker nodded."I guess we had better report to Prowl."

"Yes. 'We burn daylight'!"Sideswipe quoted.

"Save it for Prowl."Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe laughed as they went to Prowl's office. They knocked a few times.

"Come in."Prowl said.

The twins entered,and handed him his data-pads back. He raised an optic ridge at them.

"We finished it."Sunstreaker said.

"So soon?"Prowl asked.

"We were up all night."Sideswipe said.

"Yeah,we couldn't put it down."Sunstreaker said.

"I'm glad you liked it."Prowl said."You may also enjoy the second part of your punishment."

"I forgot about that."Sideswipe said with a moan.

"Do you know what this data-pad was originally?"Prowl asked.

"A book?"Sunstreaker guessed.

"Before that?"Prowl asked.

"A play? It talked about scenes."Sideswipe guessed.

"Yes."Prowl said."And do you know why I had you memorize the play?"

"I have no...No!"the twins shouted in unision.

Prowl looked at them smugly. That emotionless,hardsparked,cold mech, smirked at them!

"Yes. You two are going to provide the Arc with some entertainment."Prowls said.

"Will there be bots watching?"Sunstreaker asked,hoping that the answer would be negative,but knew it to be otherwise.

"Of course there will be bots watching."Prowl said."And some of our human friends."

Both twins fell into a seat with a moan.

"How are we going to pick parts?"Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah,somebots going to have to play the female!"Sunstreaker exclaimed,as if coming to a sudden realization.

"Don't worry. I will take care of that."Prowl said."You two will not be the only actors."

"We won't be?"The twins asked.

"No. Bluestreak decided to TP my berthroom,so he is to play a part as well. Bumblebee also wishes to play a part."Prowl said.

"Bumblebee wants to do it?"the twins asked,optics widening.

"Yes. He is the narrator."Prowl said.

"So,what parts do we have?"Sideswipe asked."Maybe Bluestreak can play Juliet."

"That is an interresting suggestion,but no. One of you will play the female,and the other will play the part of the head male."Prowl explained.

"Who will play the female?"Sunstreaker asked,hoping that it wasn't him.

"Sideswipe..."

"No! Please,Prowl! I'll do anything! I can't play a female! I-I'm way too masculine to play a female's part!"Sideswipe cried out.

"While many mechs will beg to differ with you on that, you did not let me finish."Prowl said."I was going to say that you will be playing Romeo."

"Whew."Sideswipe said,sinking into his chair.

"That leaves Sunstreaker."Prowl said,that mischivous glint in his optics.

"What?"Sunstreaker shouted."How can I play the females's role?"

"Well,the woman who plays Juliet has to wear make-up and wear a dress similar to the one's worn in that era."Prowl said."You take great care of your paint job,so the part naturally fell on you."

"Is that it?"Sunstreaker asked,not amused at all.

"No."Prowl said."There was also a vote around the base on which one of you would play Juliet. 99% of the mechs here loved the idea of you in a dress."

"Who was the bot who didn't want me to play Juliet?"Sunstreaker asked."Optimus?"

"No,he was all for it. It was actually Huffer."Prowl said.

"Huffer?"the twins asked in surprise.

Prowl just shrugged. "Perceptor is working on scenery, Wheeljack on lightings, and Ratchet on costumes."

"R-Ratchet...on c-costumes?"Sideswipe stuttered.

"What are you worried about? I'm playing Juliet!"Sunstreaker grumbled.

Sideswipe started to snort,but stopped.

"You may leave now."Prowl said.

"' Parting is such sweet sorrow.'"Sideswipe quoted as he lept from his seat."Minus the sorrow. Come on,Sunshine."

"Don't call me that."Sunstreaker muttered as he left.

"Sorry. Come on,Juliet."Sideswipe laughed as he left.

"You're asking for it. Everybot on this fraggin' ship's asking for it."Sunstreaker muttered as he walked after his brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"Optimus asked Prowl,who was sitting right next to him.

Every mech was seated. The Rec. room had been somehow tranformed into an auditorium in just a few hours. There was a small stage,complete with curtains that moved back and forth. There were light,that had worked after a few explosions. The scenery was well done,as well as were stage props. The costumes were beautifully done,and all gemstones and sequences available were given a place on Sunstreakers dress.

"Yes,Prime. The Twins need to learn,and the crew could use some entertainment." Prowl answered. "Boost morale."

Ratchet sat next to Jazz in the first row,beside Prowl and Optimus. Random mechs had seated themselves behind them,and the humans sat on the shoulders of some mechs. Chip had been placed on Wheeljack's lap.

Suddenly the lights dimmed.

"It's starting!"some mech said.

"Shhh."another told him.

The curtains were drawn back,and the lights turned on. The scene was set,and Bumblebee took the stage. It was going to be one of the only scenes where he would be visible,besides the end scene. He looked out at everyon,a large smlie on his face plates.

" 'Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Verona, we lay our scene

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.'"

"Is he even speakin' Engish?"Jazz asked.

"Yes,keep it down."Ratchet said.

'"-'Do with their death bury their parents' strife'."Bumblebee finished,and left the stage.

The play went on with Bluestreak,Sideswipe,and Sunstreaker. The entire base was in an uproar when Sunstreaker had entered,in a large dress. It was from the Shakesperean age,and was a dark red. It was covered n sequence and fake emeralds,just for the heck of it.

Scene after sceen went on without a hitch,except for in the third act when one of Wheeljack's lights had exploded. Once the smoke had cleared,and the small fire on Sideswipe's hat put out,the play went on.

There were many favorite sceens for each bot. Everyone in the base shared one common scene. The love scene between 'Romeo' and 'Juliet'. The bots had hard to try and not to laugh during this scene,but it was in vain for the secon Sunstreaker had said.

" 'You kiss by the book.' " The entire base exploded with laughter.

It calmed down a bit during the end.

"I gotta admit,the Twins are doin' pretty good."Jazz whispered to Ratchet.

"Yes,but I expect some of that is that they're scared of Prowl."Ratchet whispered back.

Ratchet and Jazz watched in surprise as 'Romeo's' 'servant' told him that Juliet had died. They watched in horror as 'Romeo' bought 'poison and drank it on his way to visit 'Juliet's' tomb.

"She ain't dead,is she?"Jazz asked.

"I thought she was just sick."Ratchet whispered back.

They turned their attention back to the stage just in time to see Sideswipe fall over Sunstreaker's body,dead. Sunstreaker then sat up,and seeinh his dead 'Romeo',said his lines before taking up a large dagger. Ratchet was about to cry,and Jazz had started crying the moment 'Romeo' had 'died'. Ratchet lost control of his optics when 'Juliet' fell back dead.

"It can't end this way!"Jazz said between tears.

Bumblebee again took the stage,and stood beside the 'dead' Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

" ' A gloomig peace this morning with it brings;

The sun,for sorrow,will not show it's head:

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

Some shall be pardon'd,and some punished:

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.'" Bumblebee finished,rather proud that he had remembered all of it.

The curtains closed,and there was some clapping. The curtains opened again,and Bumblebee,Bluestreak,Sideswipe,and Sunstreaker took a bow. Sideswipe took off his singed hat and threw it at the crowd as the curtains closed again.

"Well,that's that."Jazz said,wiping his face.

"I say it's a sorry way to end a story."Ratchet said as the lights turned back on.

They stood up and went their seperate ways to do their shifts or unfinished work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What did ya' think,Prowl?"Sideswipe asked at Prowl's desk.

"You two did exceptionaly well. I am proud of the both of you."Prowl said.

"Really?"Sunstreaker asked.

"Not many bots would have the courage to do what you two did."Prowl said.

"So,we're good to go?"Sideswipe asked.

"Yes."Prowl said."Your punishment is over. You are free to go."

"Yippee!"Sideswipe shouted.

"Let's go!"Sunstreaker said."I have sequence where it shouldn't be."

Prowl couldn't help but chuckle as the twins rushed from his office.

"I wonder what I should make them do for their next punishment."Prowl said to himself,thinking ahead.

He opened his drawer and pulled out a data-pad and turned it on.

"_Jane Eyre_...hmmm."


End file.
